Ouija Board
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: In the alternative universe, there is no Host Club. The members don't know each other just yet. Instead, each person has a certain supernatural ability, some born with it or some had a power force upon them.
1. Five Years Later, and Back Again

Good evening, everyone. This will be my first supernatural fanfic with romance in it. Its been a while that I looked into my old Ouran High School Host Club fics, but yeah. So, I'll start off with some yaoi in this fanfic, well its mild.

Author's note: I tend to leave my fics here and there. So, please bare with me. I also have reader's block, which only happens when I don't received enough reveiws to support me or not feeling inspired to finish the fanfics off. Also, I started this supernatural fanfic after hearing one of my friends having a traumatic experience, and so I want to honour her with this fanfic. But, I'm not saying she died or anything. Its just that I give respect to exorcisms, mediums, or those who have the ability to see ghosts, or want to help them. I also give respect to ghosts, and I believe in them, but I am not willing to see them. I'm not asking for a death wish here.

Disclaimor: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me, but to the respected mangaka that we fans adore, Bisco Hatori.

* * *

_Kaoru's POV_

It started when I was ten, and I'll never forget it. It was when I began to see _**them**_. We were only kids back then, and I guess, it was punishment for doing such a thing. I mean, I didn't know it was going to happen like this.

My brother, and I brought in an old ouija board. We figured that it was so old that we began to play with it. But, the set of events that turned my life around began to take its toll. I saw things that I normally wouldn't want to see, and I couldn't stop seeing those _**things. **_I saw ghosts, demons, angels, and gods, anything that was out of the ordinary that any normal human would not see. And the funny thing was that I never asked to see _**them.**_

Hikaru noticed what my problems were, but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was stay by my side, and hold me. He was the only one that understood me.

I mean, at first, I thought it wasn't that bad, and hoped that it would stop soon. But, it continued on for as long as a week, which stretched into a month, and then a year.

_Hikaru's POV_

It's been five years, and I'll never forget the day that that board changed my brother's life. I couldn't believe it at first, and I thought Kaoru was joking around. But, it turned out that he wasn't. He'd cry every night, and I held him while we slept together in bed. He told me he saw many types of spirits: poltergeists, ghosts, spirits, angels, and gods. I told him they were there with a problem that they couldn't settle out. And, I couldn't believe that he decided to try to help them.

I was terrified, and I'd watched him. When he tried to help them, he would turn into another person, and do something terrible. At that point, I called mom and dad for help. They eventually came, and Kaoru would revert back to his old self. He cried again, and told me how horrible it was. It turns out that the ghost who possessed my twin was a rapist, and a child molester. I couldn't believe what my brother was going through, although it happened right in front of me.

As we slowly reached to being a preteen, I would still keep an eye on my younger twin. He'd stop helping out restless spirits, and pretended to not see them. But, the only thing that bothered him was the fact that he could still hear them. He tried to ignore them, but he almost broke down mentally. We went to the nearest hospital, and we were informed that Kaoru was slowly dying from his mind. I felt helpless, and all I could do was hold his hand. He felt light, his skin looked pale, and the color in his face was drained as though he was a ghost. He looked unhealthy.

He looked to me with glassy eyes that held sadness and guilt, "I don't want to die. I don't want to leave yet."

"I know…I know, Kaoru…" I cried for the first time in so long. I held my younger twin in my arms. I felt that if I let go, I'd lose him forever.

But, he saw another spirit, and it almost gave me a heart attack.

I let go of him, and he looked with fascination and awe. I looked in his direction towards a wall, but there was nothing there. I looked questioningly to my twin, "What is it?"

Kaoru had tears running down his cheek, "I've never seen an angel that shined so beautifully…It feels warm…"

I didn't completely understand, but I knew he was telling the truth. After all, he could see spirits, ghosts, and now an angel.

After that day, I wasn't sure what had happened, but my brother became healthier again. His face was full of color, he didn't look pale anymore, and he was energetic, like he should have been a long time ago. But, he told me that the angel came to get another good soul that will die soon. Kaoru was smiling, feeling the happiest. I didn't know how can an angel affected him so much, but apparently the angel did.

"He told me that 'this good soul will go to heaven soon where everyone else is there. I also wanted to see the boy who could see us. I am sorry for what you have to go through, but you have to fight on your own to resist them'. He left after that with a little girl," Kaoru gave a sigh, feeling tired.

I nodded my head in understanding. I pulled him into a hug. "That's great, Kaoru. I'm glad for you."

"Thank you," his whisper was still faint, but it was the only comfort that I wanted from him. His voice was weak, but he was willing to live again.

_Today_

At Ouran Institute, there were many gifted students from the richest families. There were sons and daughters from well-known families that the whole world knew about. They came to Ouran to learn what they will be in the future, which was to be the leader or successor of their families.

At the Hitachiin Household, in a room, Hikaru was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. He looked to Kaoru, who was still brushing his teeth. "Hey, hurry up. We have to get to class soon."

"I know. Just be patient," Kaoru spat out the paste, and washed his mouth out with water.

He put on his tie, and stood in front of the mirror next to his older twin. The older twin put on his blazer, and looked to his twin. He almost smirked, and walked towards the younger. "Geez, you really can't tie a tie."  
"Shut it," Kaoru blushed, and looked the other way as Hikaru began to redo the ruined tie.

"There, all done," Hikaru ruffled the twin's hair, which became even wilder.

"Hey, quit it," Kaoru ruffled his twin's hair.

The twins' hair matched each other's perfectly, which they didn't have to worry about. After dressing, they went out of their rooms, and began to eat breakfast together that their maids prepared for them. Their manservant informed them that their parents would be away for a while. They left to their limousine, and went on their way to school.

Hikaru was looking out the window when he noticed his brother's shaky breath. He looked to him worriedly, _Not again…Its only been three years…_ "Kaoru, don't tell me you're…"

"I can feel them," Kaoru rubbed his arms, feeling cold. He felt scared.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his younger brother's shoulders, and rocked him back and forth. "It'll be alright. We'll be going to school, surrounded by everyone around our ages. Don't worry about anything."

The younger nodded his head, feeling safe again. He gave a sigh, as he loosened his grip on his arms. "Thanks…"

They soon arrived in front of the building. The older held a piece of paper, directing them to their freshmen class, 1-A, in the high school division building. They looked about, but the area was very large, and they did not see much people around. Hikaru led the way to this and that, and Kaoru would follow. They looked around, but they felt lost.

Then, to their shock, the bell rang. Hikaru gave an impatient sigh, "Well, that's just great. We're going to be late for our first day."

"Its fine as long as we can find the right place as soon as we can," Kaoru gave a smile to his older brother.

They continued to look around, but they felt that it was hopeless. They didn't even know where to start. The older fumed, "This is why we shouldn't skip orientation."

Kaoru nodded, remembering that Hikaru would want to play video games, and he'd play along with him. He sighed, wondering why this fate was playing cruel things on them.

Then, he felt eyes on his back, and quickly turned around. He saw pillars, a fountain, but he did not see any sign of anything living or dead. He felt his hair standing on end, and neared his brother, feeling uneasy. It felt silent all of a sudden, and it scared him even more.

"So, I guess we can find a map or something," Hikaru suggested.

"Uh, yeah, let's do that," Kaoru gave a weak smile.

"Are you guys lost by any chance?"

The younger twin was startled as he turned around, and the older turned as well. They saw a dark haired brunette wearing glasses, and another with blonde hair. Apparently, the blond was asking them the question. Kaoru sighed in relief, "Well, we are."

"So, which building are you guys going to?" the blonde asked, purple eyes staring at the twins, looking intrigued.

"Uh, 1-A in the high school division, but we don't know where it is. The place is huge," Hikaru handed the blond the paper.

"OH, we're heading towards that building too. We came late, right, Kyoya," the blond smiled to the brunette named, Kyoya.

Kyoya glared at the teen, and pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but its your fault. We'll lead you guys to your freshmen class. Did you guys have a tour of the school."

"Uh, no, we missed orientation," Hikaru grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that explains everything. By the way, my name is Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki beamed at the twins, reaching out with a handshake.

"Uh, Hikaru Hitachiin" the older twin felt a little embarrassed by shaking hands.

"Kaoru Hitachiin," Kaoru shook hands as he smiled.

"Ohtori Kyoya," Kyoya gave the warm glare to each twin. But, when the younger twin shook hands with the bespectacled teen, he locked eyes with the older. It sent shivers down his spine. Cold eyes that shined black staring back at his golden ones. It felt uncomfortable, yet he felt safe for some reason.

Then, they let go of each other's grip. The blond led the way, beaming at them, "Well, shall we go?"

Everyone nodded, and followed. They walked for ten minutes with Tamaki explained which was where. North campus was the high school division, containing their own gymnasium, cafeteria, gardens, library, and some other places. South was the middle school section, containing the same facilities as the high school does. East was elementary school, and the west was the university section.

They headed to the high school division section, the very first floor belonged to the freshmen class of A, B, C, and D, which represents the students' family status, and intelligence level. The same goes to the sophomores, and the seniors' class.

"So, this is your room. We should inform your teacher that we led you here, and you guys had a little tour of the campus," Tamaki explained, walking towards a door, with a sign that said '1-A'.

"Oh, thanks," the twins unison together in one breathe.

They neared the door. The blond slid the door opened, "I'm sorry to disturb your class, but Hitachiins' Hikaru and Kaoru are here."

"Oh, thank you. We were expecting you two. Come on in," the teacher smiled warmly.

Hikaru nodded, and bowed to Tamaki. Kaoru did the same, but he saw something immediately, and felt his face drain of all color. Above the teacher's head was a girl around sixteen years old in the school's uniform. The younger twin gulped.

Before he could step into class, an arm gripped his elbow, and he heard an audible whisper behind his ear, "Don't worry…That's sensei's daughter."

"Huh?" Kaoru looked behind him, realizing that the bespectacled teen was the one who uttered that whisper. He blushed and rushed inside, sitting next to Hikaru. He wondered when did Kyoya knew that he could see spirits, and ghosts. _Did I tell him…? No, I didn't…then, how did he know?_

Kaoru looked to see the female ghost, and saw the ghost was smiling in content at her mother. The teacher looked old, like she had been aged ten times worst. He felt bad, and knew that it had to do with the female ghost that was floating in midair.

Apparently the female ghost noticed his gaze, and smiled contentedly to him. She disappeared the next second.

"Hey, Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru whispered, looking out of the corner of his eye at his younger twin.

"Yeah…The year's getting started, and I have a new goal," Kaoru gave a smile to his brother.

* * *

To be continued...

I hope you guys liked it.

Do you sense an obvious couple? Well, find out in the next chapter. It'll be great, I promise you guys that.

Lastly, I request for reviews please. (I also want your thoughts on the fanfics, any grammatic or spelling errors, or anything else that you'd like to question me.)

Thank you for reading, and I hope that I didn't waste your life readint this fanfic. Till next time!


	2. Sweet Encounter

Hey everyone! Long time no see! And, I'm sorry for such a delay in my fanfics. I've had the huge case of writer's block. I finally had the inspiration to type this up, and hopefully it'll last for a long time.

Thank you for the reviews!!

Information:

**This means writing on paper or something.**

_This means someone's thoughts._

"_This means a ghosts' words being spoken."_

Disclaimor: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

For Kaoru Hitachiin, getting used to Ouran was a little different from his other schools that he and his brother transferred to after that ouija incident. He remembered clearly those times that he and his brother transferred to different schools because of his weak conditioned state that his body was in and his mental capacity was growing weak at that time. For the past three years, he and his twin went to thirty or more schools in Japan. Transferring caused a major strain on him, which caused him to be vulnerable to spirits around him, wherever he went to alone.

Hikaru was the one that always watched and cared for him because he was the only one that understood him, and being as the older brother, he wanted to support and help Kaoru in anyway he could. But, Hikaru could not do everything. He could not prevent the ghosts from hurting his younger twin because he simply could not see them.

It's only been a few hours since they arrived at their new homeroom class. And, already, Kaoru hoped to stay at Ouran. So far, he did not see the wondering lost souls, not since the girl ghost that smiled and disappeared after that. Looking at his classmates, they felt welcoming to him and to his brother. Unlike the classmates at his other schools, these people were more friendly and warm. The others that he met weren't quite as friendly either. He'd rather forget about them.

Two seats away from the younger twin, Hikaru was giving sideways glances, feeling worried about his twin. He wondered if Kaoru was doing fine while hearing the teacher lecture on and on. His twin noticed, and gave a confused glance at the worried twin. Catching the message, Kaoru gave an encouraging smile that said, 'I'm fine. '_Don't worry so much.'_

Hikaru gave a low sigh, and smiled back. He replied in the smile, '_That's all I need to know.'_

* * *

Lunchtime came around. Sitting in the classroom while holding a book in one hand, Kyouya waited for his blond friend to return with both of their lunches. _Being a Suoh has its uses_, thought Kyouya. He looked out the window, noticing the students walking with friends or teachers. The scenery was nice with the mixing of the cherry blossom trees and buildings. He saw the tall clock tower. He saw the fluttering of ghosts, but they were not harming anyone in particular. Only he and some would be able to exorcise them only if needed. Otherwise, they may as well be ignored like these everyday living people.

He also took note of a wondering younger twin, who seemed lost with a huge armful of food. He wondered why the other was not with him, seeing as how they were joined by the hip when he first saw those two. Sighing, he left a note and left the classroom.

Kaoru walked about, but he forgot which building he came from. The place was so big. He needed to hurry or else, he'd be starving himself and Hikaru. _Dammit, I forgot which building I came from. This place is so confusing. I wish I had a map…_He sighed, and sat on a bench. He wished he had his cell phone so he could call his twin to find him. Earlier, Hikaru asked him to go get food. His older twin had to finish up some work.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru opened up one of the bags as he grumbled. He took some chopsticks and began to eat.

"Hey, what are you doing alone, Mr. Kaoru Hitachiin?"

The younger looked up to see a confused looking Kyouya, who walked up to him, and sat down beside him. Kaoru smiled weakly, "I was lost, and don't remember which building that I came from."

"I see. If you want, I can help you look. I came out here for a walk while waiting for Tamaki to bring lunches. You should have seen him at the cafeteria in this building." He pointed to the building closest to him.

Sweating a drop, the twin blushed a little, "I just went into that building." He pointed to the building that was behind the other that Kyouya indicated.

Chuckling, Kyouya continued, "There's no need to be embarrassed about that. It just happens to most people. Knowing most that are new here, not many could memorize the actual coordinates of this huge academy. People do get lost for the first few weeks and after that, some would know where is what."

Kaoru nodded in understanding. "The first few weeks?"

"I happened to make a habit of observation. I've been noticing this kind of trend for the past five years while I attended this school." The bespectacled brunette explained.

"Wow…Five years. My twin and I were only here for about four or five hours. We just stayed in the classroom, since we don't feel like exploring just yet." Kaoru gave a grin and a low chuckle.

The upperclassman blinked, noticing something else. _This kid…_

"Ah! Kyouya! What are you doing out here? And, Kaoru, or is it Hikaru?"

The two turned their heads to see Tamaki with an armload of trays, one on each arm. The blond was giving the same look that Kyouya had when they first saw him. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "I was just taking a break from reading and happened to meet Kaoru here."

"Oh, so its Kaoru. Sorry, you guys look so much alike that I can't tell who's who. We just met this morning." Tamaki laughed gleefully.

"I'll be taking that. Let's escort him back to his class. He forgot which building he came from." The dark haired brunette stood up, taking the tray on the blond's right arm.

"I was just lost," Kaoru stood up, blushing, while he got both trays of food. He noticed how the brunette emphasized the word 'forgot'.

"Right. It's the same as forgetting." Kyouya gave a smirk at the shorter person.

Kaoru couldn't think of what to say, and just looked the other way, pouting. But, the second year noticed how deep the color red was on the twin's ear.

They entered the building, which was about five minutes away from where they just were. Tamaki talked about how nice the cafeteria people were, and about the students that he met along the way. Kyouya gave the usual criticisms while listening to his blond friend. Kaoru looked around, taking note of the halls and rooms, in case he got lost again.

Then, he noticed something pale blue, and looked upwards to see a kid, holding a bunny, and wore the high school uniform for the boys. The boy looked about ten, but he was flying from one ceiling to the next, looking at people. Kaoru gave the distinction that this ghost was trying to look for something before leaving.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Tamaki interrupted Kaoru's thoughts.

Startled, Kaoru replied, "Nothing in particular."

"Hmm…I don't-"

"Let's be on our way. Its almost time for class." Kyouya interrupted, by pushing the two along.

They soon reached Kaoru's classroom. The twin thanked them. Watching them leave, he had something in his head that he wanted to ask, especially the bespectacled second year. He shrugged and entered his classroom.

He noticed his older twin still working. Smiling, he quickly walked to him, and placed the trays on both desks. "Sorry for the wait. I got lost."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks anyways. Let's eat." Hikaru scanned the food that Kaoru selected. It was soup, croissants, and a tiny dessert on the side. He looked to his younger twin's food, seeing that it was the same thing.

"Right." Kaoru began to eat his food on the tray.

They ate in silence, couldn't think of what to say. After what seemed like an eternity, the older started with the conversations. "So, did you get lost?"

"Yeah, I did. But, I got help from Suoh and Ohtori," Kaoru answered.

"Oh, those two who helped us this morning? I should go thank them for helping you. Want to come with?" Hikaru suggested.

"There's no need. I already thanked them anyway. And-"

"What's wrong? Kaoru?" The older noticed his younger brother's silence. In the next instant, he felt worried when his twin was just looking straight ahead. He remembered that expression. Hikaru turned, and saw nothing but the blackboard. "Hey, Kaoru!"

"I saw him earlier…" Kaoru saw the same spirit that he just saw when he was with the second years.

The ghost noticed Kaoru's gaze, and then, his face lit up with a smile. "_You can see me?_"

"Kaoru."

"Yeah, I can see him." The younger spoke as though he was in a trance.

Hikaru felt worried. He kept on his guard, in case if his brother starts to feel weak.

The boy flew in a second, floating in front of the twins. They both starred at each other. He was smaller in size, almost as close to that of an elementary school boy. He had blonde hair, and brown eyes. He smiled brightly, "_I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But, you can call me Hunny for short! And, this is Bun-Bun!_ _What's your name?_"

"Kaoru Hitachiin. Why are you here? Is there something that you need to find before you go to heaven?" The younger spoke, smiling as well. Hunny seemed to not have that negative aura like other ghosts would have. He could trust this ghost.

"_No. I'm bored, and I wanted to see everyone's faces. I wish I could eat cake and sweets. They're so yummy! Like Bun-Bun! Ne, ne, is Bun-Bun cute?"_ Hunny thrust his pink bunny towards Kaoru's face.

"Yes. Bun-Bun's cute. But, don't you want to move on?"

Hunny crossed his legs, and sat, still floating in midair. He held the bunny in his lap. "_No. I don't want to_."

"Why not?"

"_Because, my dream is to eat sweets and cake_!" The blond gave a dreamy look while hugging his bunny tightly in his arms.

Sweating a drop, the younger twin stopped pestering the ghost and directed a more serious question, although he felt uneasy about asking it. "When did you…?"

"_Died? About a year ago. It's not clear, but I think I remembered a huge pain in my stomach_." Hunny looked up in wonder.

"So, it must have been food poisoning or you might have ate too much." Kaoru gave up on the series questions and began to eat.

"_You're probably right…"_ Hunny whispered, looking downwards.

"Did you say something?"

"_No! I'm going to explore the building. Bye bye! Bun-Bun says bye too_!" Hunny flew through the ceiling quickly, smiling before he left.

"Bye bye, Hunny." The twin waved.

"So, this ghost's name is Hunny?" The older twin finally spoke.

"Y-yeah. He looked around ten years old and he had a stuffed bunny with him." The younger was startled, almost forgetting that his brother was sitting on his left side while he was talking to the ghost.

"It seemed like you had a nice conversation. This ghost is causing no strain on you, so that's a relief." The older twin sighed, as he leaned back on his seat.

"Yeah…it is. I'm glad," Kaoru thought as he smiled. It seemed refreshing. After having to meet many wondering souls of the dead, Hunny was the first to be spreading with a positive aura that Kaoru felt comfortable in. He was glad that he met the boy, but he wondered why he was still in school.

He felt an arm on his shoulder, and he was being pulled to lean against his twin into a hug. He heard his brother whisper, "I'm glad too…really glad…"

* * *

"Jeez, why do we have to deliver these? Its such a pain in the ass." Hikaru complained, while holding six sets of textbooks in his arms.

A nervous and somewhat timid student named, Kazukiyo Souga walked along sides with the older twin. He was the class president and representative of their class. He also was holding six sets of textbooks. He smiled meekly, "I'm sorry about that. I'm guessing sensei just picked us out of random."

The older twin gave a sigh. "Well, no use complaining more about it. Let's just deliver it as soon as we can. Which room are we heading to?"

"3-A, the third year's class." Souga replied, remembering which room that sensei indicated.

"That's the top most floor, right?"

"No. This building contains about ten floors. 3-A is the third floor." The class president explained.

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I'm new here." Hikaru apologized.

"Same as your twin? Its fine. I'm not troubled by it at all. Is there a reason why your sudden new transfer?" The bespectacled classmate asked, feeling curious.

"Uh, its sorta private. But, it's just a necessary thing. I'll just leave it at that." The older replied.

"I see. Sorry for invading your privacy." Souga decided to just stay quiet for the time being.

The silence grew huge as they climbed the steps together. They reached 3-A, and knocked gently. They heard a voice and then, a reply to it. Soon, the door slid open. A tall, stoic senior looked down at them, and, turned a 180 towards his teacher. "There are two students with twelve books."

"Oh. That must be the first years with the textbooks. Please let them in. You both could put them on the table there." The third years' teacher indicated the table by the far corner of the room.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Both first years quietly stepped inside, and went towards the indicated table. They set the books down, and quietly left. Before leaving, Hikaru noticed that the same stoic senior was staring at him. He gave a bow, and left, walking rather quickly. "Wonder why he's staring at me…"

"Huh? What?" Souga heard.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." Hikaru replied, waving the matter aside.

"That's peculiar." He stated.

The older twin didn't reply back. They simply headed back towards their classroom quietly.

Back in 3-A, the tall stoic senior was named, Takashi Morinozuka. He wrote a little side note in his notebook. A few feet in the air, Hunny smiled brightly, "_Yep! That's him! He has a twin! He didn't introduce himself because I don't think he can see me, but his other twin can. His name is Kaoru Hitachiin_."

Mori wrote another note, "**Twins?"**

"_Yep! I find it weird though. They should share the same ability._" The smaller boy looked up in wonder.

"**Not all twins share the same abilities. It's the same as saying that they don't resemble each other physically. If there is such a case like this, I don't know what else to call it."** The taller replied in quick response.

"_Oh, my mistake. Bun-Bun distracted me from concentrating_." The blond smiled sheepishly, and then, pouted.

… It was all he could say.

"_But…I don't think he was born with it. I can see that he's not use to that ability_…" Hunny noted, his tone was different.

"**Do you mean Kaoru Hitachiin? If you think so, then, I think so too." **The brunette looked downwards at his paper, thinking.

"_Hmm…why do you think so_?" He stared with huge brown eyes at the stoic eighteen year old.

"**Because, I think he just received the ability. From what you told me earlier, I think he has received this ability not too long ago. If he were born with it, he'd be able to get used to seeing many different spirits.** **But, I could be wrong."** He wrote down.

"_I see…Do you wanna be friends with them_?" Hunny decided to change the subject.

"**Why the sudden change in conversation?" **Mori looked confused at the ghost floating one foot away from him.

"_Because, they know Kyo-Chan and Tama-Chan! They should be friends with us too_!" Hunny hugged Bun-Bun tightly in his arms as he gave a huge smile.

The taller sighed, smiling. He wished he could pat the smaller on the head, but he'd be feeling air. Holding the pencil, he replied, "**As simple an answer as that, I agree."**

Hunny beamed happily, glad to have read that answer.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling for the end of the day. All the high school students began to pack and leave. Some in a hurry while others took their time. As rich as some were, they rode in their limousines to go home. The twins were waiting for their driver outside of the academy.

Then, Kaoru felt a positive aura coming towards him and turned to see Hunny flying towards him. The smaller ghost beamed, "_Hi! Kao-Chan_!"

"Hello, Hunny. So, what's the sudden surprise?" The younger twin felt exasperated at the smiling ghost. Hikaru turned to look at his twin, seeing a confused look on his face.

"_Just wondering if you want to be friends? Let's be pals! And, your brother too_!" Hunny beamed to the other twin, who obviously couldn't see or hear him.

"Uh, sure. Hikaru, Hunny wants to be friends with us." The younger explained to his older twin.

"Sure, but I can't see him." The older twin shrugged.

"_Don't worry about it! Mori can give you a picture of me so you can know what I look like_!" Flowers and sunshine surrounded Hunny as he beamed.

"Mori?" Kaoru questioned.

"_Yep_!" Hunny floated to the side.

Then, a tall six-foot student came walking down the steps, looking stoic as he stared down at the twins. He had black spiky hair and black eyes.

"Oh, I remember! You were the one staring at me earlier in 3-A!" Hikaru pointed out, surprised to see the tall third year.

"Uh. Mitsukuni told me about your brother." Mori explained, his tone sounded stoic as well.

"Huh? Mitsukuni?" Hikaru looked confused, looking from his brother to the third year.

"Yeah. He's Hunny" Kaoru explained. Hunny beamed as he hugged his Bun-Bun.

"Dammit! How come everyone can see ghosts but me! That's not fair!" The older twin fumed as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Its not a good thing, Hikaru. Besides, you're lucky that you don't see them." Kaoru smiled meekly, consoling his brother. He felt a bit envious and yet, glad that his older twin wasn't seeing the supernatural around him.

The older twin gave a low sigh, feeling bad. He saw the sad look that Kaoru was giving him while smiling. "I was just kidding anyway."

"_You guys are such good brothers_." Hunny smiled at the younger twin.

"Uh, sure, we are." Kaoru blushed a little, smiling back.

"_How about introductions? Takashi_." Hunny looked towards his tall friend.

"Uh." Mori reached into his breast pocket and took out a photo. He handed it to Hikaru. Hikaru looked to see Hunny, hugging his Bun-Bun. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. My name is Morinozuka Takashi."

"Oh, wow. He looks like he's ten. I'm Hitachiin Hikaru, and this is my younger twin brother, Kaoru." Hikaru handed the photo back, and introduced both he and his brother to the third year. Kaoru bowed, and smiled.

Mori nodded back. Hunny chirped, "_You can call him Mori for short_."

"Hunny says to call him Mori for short." Kaoru repeated what the bubbly ghost said.

"Okay. Well, its nice to meet you, and Hunny." Hikaru bowed.

"Pleasure." Mori nodded back.

"So, you can see spirits too." Kaoru stated.

Mori nodded his head, and his head turned, looking towards the distance. The younger boy felt a little confused, and then, he felt a cool breeze passing by. Mori looked back at the younger twin, "Its somewhat useful, but…it's a good thing that I have this ability."

"_Or, I won't be able to talk to anyone! Its so boring when you're a ghost_!" Hunny pouted, looking sad.

"I guess so." Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru was confused, seeing how the third year sounded stoic and his brother was laughing at him. But, there was a pause in between the two. He figured that Hunny was also talking to them. If he could see spirits, then he could be in the conversation too. But, he couldn't. He sighed, and slumped. He saw a familiar limousine. "Hey, Kaoru. Our ride's here."

"Okay. Its nice meeting you two." Kaoru directed his attention to the senior and the ghost.

"_Its been nice meeting you both too!!"_ Hunny smiled brightly. Mori nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah. Nice meeting you both." Hikaru said awkwardly.

As the limousine came to a stop, they heard a sudden scream, and looked to see a student with badly choice of clothes being chased by what seemed to be like demons and ghosts. Kaoru dropped his bag, feeling scared as his knees buckled. He felt himself fall to the ground. A pair of arms held him, "What's wrong, Kaoru?!"

"_Takashi_!" Hunny cried, worriedly.

The twins looked to see the senior ran towards the student with full speed, beyond that of human speed, and stood in between the person and the floating spirits, wrapping his arms around the other.

"_Takashi!!"_ Hunny flew towards the two.

Hikaru wished he knew what was going on. He saw the senior running towards the other student, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt his brother shaking in his arms. He had no clue what was going on, but he figured that something dreadful had just happened.

At that moment, he heard some kind of musical instrument playing his vision blacked out. He couldn't fight it, but he had to protect his brother. But, he couldn't resist the temptation to close his eyes.

* * *

_To be continued... Fufufufufu_

Please review and no flames please.

Try to guess who this figure is. Fufufufufu...


End file.
